Where Nothing Stays Buried
Where Nothing Stays Buried is the twentieth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary KLAUS AND LUCIEN FACE OFF – In the wake of a ruthless plan that has left their family shattered, Klaus, Elijah and Freya desperately search for a way to take down Lucien once and for all. However, their efforts are put on hold following an urgent plea for help from Kol and Marcel. At Klaus' insistence, Freya and Elijah reluctantly stay behind to offer their help, while Klaus and Hayley head to the bayou after uncovering Lucien’s latest plan. Once there, an unexpected showdown between Klaus and Lucien forces Freya to take matters into her own hands, setting off a chain of events that will change all of their lives forever. Vincent and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara Nguyen Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Unknown as Aurora de Martel (body) *Unknown as Camille O'Connell (corpse/unseen) Trivia * Antagonists: Lucien Castle, Van Nguyen and the Ancestors * Camille does not appear in this episode due to her death in the previous episode. This is the first episode of the series to not credit Leah Pipes. *Hayley tells Klaus that Cami wanted an Irish wake. * Davina's spirit is in the Ancestral Plane. *Kara tells Davina that she plans to shred her soul and starts before Freya uses a Hand of Glory to pull her out for a while but it's already to late as Davina can't be brought back to life. *Freya realizes she can use Davina to siphon power away from The Ancestors and returns her to the Ancestral Plane knowing what awaits her on her return there. *Freya's Talisman is revealed to be able to hold only the spirits of the Mikaelson Family only and was made by Dahlia. *Klaus kills Lucien by removing his heart. *Marcel became a full-fledged enemy of the Mikaelsons following Davina's failed resurrection. *Vincent has extracted the serum from Aurora's heart and gave it to Marcel. Body Count *Lucien Castle - heart extraction; killed by Klaus. *Van Nguyen - drained of blood; killed by Kol. Continuity * Van Nguyen was last seen in The Devil Comes Here and Sighs. * Kara Nguyen was last seen in Wild at Heart. * The Ancestral Plane was last seen in Wild at Heart. Behind the Scenes *Leah Pipes is removed from the main cast after her character's death in the previous episode. **Phoebe Tonkin and Danielle Campbell remain as the sole original female cast members from the original cast after the departures of Daniella Pineda, Claire Holt and Leah Pipes. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Lucien: "I'm going to kill his other sister." :Freya: "He's coming after Rebekah." :Klaus: "We're at war." :Kara:"We've been waiting for you, Davina Claire." : Marcel: "We are going to bring her back!" |-|Extended Promo= :Marcel: "What are you doing here?" :Kol: "I was out of my head." :Kol: "I loved her." :Lucien: "I'm going to kill his other sister." :Freya: "He's coming after Rebekah." :Klaus: "We're at war." :Kara:"We've been waiting for you, Davina Claire." :Marcel: "We are going to bring her back!" |-|Webclip= :Klaus: "Did you bring it?" :Hayley: "Jack wrote down everything your father told him about the ancient werewolves. I've read it. I..don't think there's anything in there that's gonna help us kill Lucien, though." :Klaus: "I'll see for myself. You can go." :Hayley: "Klaus, I think that we should... do something about the body. About Cami. I know that she wanted an Irish Wake: I can....I can make the arrangements." :Klaus: "Doesn't matter what she wanted. She's gone. There's no time to sing dergeses: We're at war." :Hayley: "Yeah. Okay." |-|Sneak Peek= :Vincent: "Okay, we gotta get her consecrated right now. If we don't, we can't even attempt to get her back." :Kol: "We can't consecrate her." :Marcel: "And what the hell are you talking about?" :Kol: "The Ancestors despise Davina. If we consecrate her, she'll wake up in their domain and they will destroy her." :Marcel: "If we don't, we never see her again." :Vincent: "Okay, that's enough! Alright? We all want to help her, so we need to make sure that she's consecrated but she's gotta be safe, so we're gonna pull her in a place where she's be protected. Then we can resurrect her...and that's gonna require a lot of energy... and my power is not what it used to be before I got Shunned." :Marcel: "Alright we need Freya." :Kol: "You think my family's going to help? Nik hates Davina. Freya will never defy him." :Marcel: "This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for your family." (To Vincent): "Prepare her body." (To Kol): "Come with me." |-|Inside clip= :Cami: "All that anger, the cycle of abuse that Mikael began, you can end it. You have to. So you can be the light for your little girl." :Marcel (To Kol): "This is New Orleans. Witch spirits can be brought back from the dead, so that is exactly what we are going to do! We are going to bring her back!" :Marcel (To Elijah) "I need your help." :Klaus: "Then you shall have it." :Freya (To Kol): "I am up against centuries of of dead witches who are apprantely strong enough to reach beyond the grave and shake the entire city on its foundation: I'll rest once I send them all running back to hell." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x20 Promo "Where Nothing Stays Buried" (HD) The Originals Where Nothing Stays Buried Trailer The CW The Originals 3x20 Sneak Peek "Where Nothing Stays Buried" (HD) The Originals Where Nothing Stays Buried Scene The CW The Originals Inside Where Nothing Stays Buried The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO320 Hayley-Elijah.jpg TO320 Elijah-Klaus.jpg TO320 Kol-Marcel.jpg TO320 Vincent-Freya.jpg TO320 Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO320 Marcel.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 16-05-06 Joseph-Andrew-Daniel.png 16-05-06 Joseph-Phoebe.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters